


Her New Room

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, dream - Freeform, huldre, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Seto makes a gift of a subterranean bedroom to his huldre lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Room

**Author's Note:**

> Another dream!rp one-shot. At some point I should start posting more serious stuff here.

"So...what is this you want to show me, Your Highness?"

Theoris inquired as she followed the prince down the flight of stairs, tail twitching excitedly in curiosity under the voluminous skirts of her gown. She had had plans to spend her day outdoors but had been intercepted by Prince Seto on her way to the courtyard. He had told her there was something he wanted to show her and that it would be a bit of a long walk...A long walk that seemed to be taking them down into the subterranean parts of the castle.

"Considering we have... met before...."

 He started, sounding grumpy and resentful of her presence in his castle, "I figured that you would be more comfortable with this..."

 He said this as he opened a hidden door in the wine cellar.

She gasped as the contents were revealed. Within was a beautiful bedroom, fully furnished with all that she might need. While not as lavish as the room she had been given in the higher floors, it still had its own charm and beauty. Enchanted, she slowly walked in, occasionally stopping to run a hand over the polished wood, instinctively recognizing what type of wood it was, its source and how old the tree might have been at the time of the cutting. The sheets were dyed a russet red and adorned with a pattern reminiscent of oak leaves and vines. The Huldre finally turned around and walked up to the prince, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, my Prince, for this wonderful gift."  
  
"There is a cistern beneath, supplying the keep with water. We are linked to a cave system through that."

He said, then gave her a look.

"I figured a beast of a woman like you would be best kept below ground in a dank cave."

Actually, the room was far from dank, with a good number of tapestries making it seem warm and cozy.  
  
"It _does_ remind me of home..."

She said as she pulled away to glance back at the room, studying its every detail a bit longer before her eyes went back to him.

"But perhaps a mere 'thank you' isn't enough. There must be a better way to thank you...properly."

He snorted.

"Whatever. Just so long as it keeps you out of my way."  
  
"Ah...so you're going to be difficult today."

Beneath her skirt, she stepped out of her slippers as she pulled him in before closing the door behind him.

"Whatever happened to all those sweet words back at the meadow, little Prince?"  
  
"I'm not particularly needed until dinner."

He noted.

"Perhaps I need a reminder of my place?"  
  
Her only response was to step back and raise one leg, her foot covered by the skirt of her gown until she pressed the sole of her foot lightly against his crotch.  
  
He paused and closed his eyes for a moment sighing slightly.

"Shall I undress for you?"  
  
"Please do."

Her voice was soft, yet dominant as she playfully kneaded her toes against his groin.  
  
"You horrible monster."

He said, not meaning a word of it as he eagerly stripped off his clothing for her.

"Don't you know my position?"  
  
"I'm aware of it."

She replied casually, watching intently as he undressed before her, at one point lifting her foot so he could remove his breeches.  
  
He stepped out of the way of her grasping toes and moved towards the bed. Fully undressed he lowered himself to his knees by the bedside.

"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Mmm...That's for you to find out isn't it?"

As she spoke, her hands reached for her waist, removing the golden belt and letting it fall to the floor before reaching for her back, deftly unlacing the cords on the back of her corset and then the lacing on the back of the gown. When Theoris was done, she lowered her arms, letting the dress fall to the floor in a cascade of deep forest green, which left her dressed only in her undergarments--a breast band and a loincloth. Her tail seemed to twitch in excitement as she began walking towards him, hips swaying with every step.  
  
"I ask only one thing."

He said, sounding a little breathless as he studied her body in the soft light of the lanterns and moved towards her on his knees.  
  
"And what is that, little Prince?"

She inquired, stopping before him and reaching down to affectionately run a hand up the side of his face.  
  
"To pleasure you."

He said, reaching out as if to hug her, and lift her barbaric loincloth to kiss her pubic area.

She breathed in deeply, as though in anticipation of feeling his lips at the apex of her legs.

"You may do so."

She said, already moving past him and towards the bed to sit on the edge, her legs already spread for him, inviting him to move in closer between them.  
  
He planted a soft kiss, too far up to be the apex of her legs but certainly below her belly.

"Something tells me you're not going to get around to properly 'reminding me of my place' tonight."

He said, before proceeding to slowly and gently make love to her orally.  
  
"You sound rather...sure of yourself."

She replied, sighing as she felt his tongue start licking in between her folds.  
  
"Mmm?"

He asked, his lips and tongue otherwise busy, though he was hardly going fast or deep. So far just teasing her.  
  
She frowned at his teasing and shifted one foot to start playing with his shaft again, reminding him of his place.  
  
He pulled back and whimpered a little as she touched his clearly aching shaft. He looked up at her in the semi-darkness, wondering if she wanted him to stop or not.  
  
"You're teasing."

Was all she said as she withdrew her foot to its original position.  
  
"You don't like it?"

He asked, certainly teasingly.  
  
"I do, it's just...I'd rather you move on from the teasing."  
  
He starts to climb to his feet, spreading her legs.

"Like this?"  
  
"Not quite what I meant...Didn't say you could stop using that tongue."

She replied, determined to keep her dominant position even as she could feel herself growing wetter in anticipation.  
  
"Then I'd better get back to using my tongue."

He told her, leaning over her body and giving her a little fluttering lick on her neck, his hands moving to slide him into her.  
  
"Seto..."

She didn't get further than that, gasping a little as he slid inside her. Despite their games, there hadn't been much intercourse involved, so the sensation was still somewhat strange, though not unpleasant. Theoris let out a moan as she felt him bury himself within her, all the way to the hilt.  
  
He pushed in as far as he could go, then seemed to relax for a moment. He pulled out slowly after that, making sure that she was used to it as he started off on a pace that could be described as lovingly gentle.  
  
She relaxed, slowly raising her legs to wrap them around his waist as he began to make love to her, occasionally making soft moans and whimpers of pleasure.  
  
He started to breath a little heavier and paw at her concealed breasts as his pace grew from gentle to something only slightly more insistent.  
  
She reached up behind her, pulling loose the breast band, causing it to fall down to her abdomen and reveal her breasts.  
  
This gave him something more to work with, lifting and squeezing her as he thrust in with ever diminishing self control.  
  
She began to thrust her hips towards him, moving them in time with his thrusts.  
  
He counter thrust steadily into her, giving her time to get used to it all before he happened to get... rough.  
  
She moaned his name, tightening her grip around his waist a little, as prompting him to go faster.  
  
He started to thrust harder, moving faster, rocking them both on the heavy wood bed, shaking its frame.  
  
Eventually a pressure began to build up within her, prompting her to tighten her grip and cry out for more.

"Seto...!"

Theoris writhed beneath him, gripping at the sheets with her hands while her tail thrashed wildly on the bed between her legs.  
  
And he came to the clamping of her inner walls, his own need having build so steadily inside him that his own climax was inevitable...  
She couldn't hold it any longer. Theoris tensed, her sex contracting around his as she let out a scream of ecstasy, her body trembling rapidly beneath Seto's as the orgasm washed over her.  
  
Seto came awake in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around with a smile unseen in the dark room. Not exactly his usual dream... but kinda fun all the same...  
  
Beside him, the girl that was the culprit for the dream and its predecessor moaned softly in her sleep, caught up in her own interesting dream cycles.

"Mmm...bite me..."  
  
Seto let his smile curl a little into a smirk, muttering "Don't tempt me," before he shifted and got comfortable once more.


End file.
